1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for wiring one or two wiring board assemblies in an electric junction boxes used for interconnecting wiring harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 33 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional electric junction box, showing its internal circuit composed of a busbar wiring board, wires and pressure terminals.
Designated i is an upper case made of synthetic resin, 2 a lower case, and 3 an insulating substrate on which a plurality of busbars 4 are arranged. Each busbar 4 is formed with branched tabs 4a, 4b, 4c, which are pressed into a tab insertion holes 5, 5' in the upper and lower cases 1, 2 and led into fuse cavities 6 and a framed housing 6' indicated by a dashed line. Denoted 7 is a female-female junction terminal used to interconnect the tab 4b and fuse 8. Pressure terminals 9 and 9' are of the same construction and have a male terminal portion 9a at one end and, at the other end, a wire receiving slot 9b, these terminals being pressed into the tab insertion holes 5, 5'.
The tabs 4b of the busbars 4 are connected to the upstream side of the fuse 8 while the pressure terminals 9 are connected to the downstream side of the fuse 8. A plurality of wires 10.sub.1, 10.sub.2, 10.sub.3, . . . are pressed at one end into the slot 9b of each pressure terminal 9 and at the other end connected to one or more pressure terminals 9'.
Since the above electric junction box has the circuit upstream of the fuse 8 arranged on a busbar wiring board a and the downstream circuit formed of pressure terminals 9, 9' and wires 10 (10.sub.1, 10.sub.2, . . . ), addition or deletion of option circuits and changes in circuit can be dealt with easily and swiftly without changing the busbar pattern by increasing the number of pressure terminals 9' downstream or changing their positions, allowing this electric junction box to be used for a wide range of applications regardless of the kind and class of automobiles.
In the manufacture of a wiring board assembly in a conventional electric junction box, because the work for wiring between the pressure terminals 9 and 9' is carried out manually, this work not only takes time but also has a problem of human errors, such as using wrong sizes of wire and wrong pressure-connecting positions.